grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Wall Jokes
Fourth Wall Jokes are a frequent running gag in Grojband. They happen when one of the characters in the show acknowledges the fact that they exist within a TV show. The most common one that occurs at the end of every episode when Corey says "Thanks for coming out everyone" before shutting the garage door. Episodes Featured Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *When Mina asked if she could have the extra ticket to see Cherry Grapestain's movie, Trina responded saying "Sorry, but you're not in this episode. *Corey noticed that Cherry's limo was in the perfect location for seeing his band's performance. He then said "Whip pan!", which cued a whip pan to Trina and her following scene. *Trina called Mina over the phone and demanded that she comes over to help her but Mina said: "But I'm not in this episode." Pox N Roll *Corey said "No need to ruin the party mellow, why do you always have to burst our bubble?" and he emphasized "Mellow" and "Bubble." Laney asked him "Why did you emphasize "Mellow" and "Bubble" in a foreshadowy kind of way?" and Corey responded saying "Really? I thought it was more punny than foreshadowy." No Strings Attached *When Kon was in the bathroom, he said: "Hey guys, what are we doing in this episode?" *When Grojband forgot to get lyrics and Corey said that they didn't have lyrics for their show, Kin said: "That seems to be a recurring theme." Space Jammin' *When Trina interrupted the background music playing while Corey explained his plan, she was seen holding a record that made a scratching noise. Wish Upon a Jug *After Corey said his final thoughts, Laney interrupted him, and said, "Isn't it too early for your final thoughts?". One Plant Band *When Corey gets a phone-call from Barney and a split-screen appears, Corey crosses over the split-screen to talk to Barney face-to-face, before returning to the garage. *When Corey asks where Trina got a video of them eating cheese, she says "Who do you think shot your grotty cheese montage?" Creepaway Camp *When Kon heard Corey talk about Camp Screamly, he thought in his head "That sounds familiar, in a foreshadowy kind of way." *When Laney asked if campfire metal was really a thing, Corey responded saying "Not only is it a thing, it's a flashback." *When Blade said that he didn't know how to get back into shape, Corey said that it was nothing a little training montage couldn't help him with. *When Kon was reminded of what Camp Screamly was, he said "That's why it sounded so familiar." and Kin responded saying "In a foreshadowy kind of way." Dreamreaver Part 1 *When Kon said that it was too bad that nobody caught their awesome stunt on camera, all of them stop and look directly at the screen. *At the end of the episode, Corey saw trails of tiger footprints and motorcycle tracks and Kin, Kon, and Laney were all sitting in some movie theater chair and Kin said "What a cliffhanger" Corey responded saying "Cliffhanger indeed" He closed the garage door and the words "To be continued" showed up on screen and then Laney said "Continued? You mean that we're trapped inside of Trina's mind for another episode?" A Knight to Remember *Kin said that he accidentally stole Corey's line. Then, he read over the script and had to restart some dialogue until Corey came in. Rockersize *Gym Barney said that he only had one song on his non-brand name personal music player. This was a fourth wall joke on how brand names aren't allowed to be said on TV shows because of copyright purposes. Grin Reaper *When Torbo died and was revealed to be a robot, Kon said: "Didn't I call this in like scene two?" Who Are You *When Corey had an idea, a lightbulb appeared over his head. He ran off, making the lightbulb fall and shatter into pieces on the ground. Laney looked at it and said: "I'm not cleaning that." Group Hug *After Trina gets rid of Mina, she asks how cute she looks. With no one around to answer her, a cricket chirping noise is heard, however, Trina then crushes an actual cricket on the ground with her foot. Curse of the Metrognome *When Trina asked Mina if she overheard what the band was talking about, Mina said: "Sure, I overheard the whole first scene." Duelling Buttons *When Corey said that they weren't going to need lyrics, Kon said: "I wonder what Trina's gonna do in this episode." Hear Us Rock Part 1 *There were stars that were above Corey's head when he talked about how amazing Grojband was going to be. Trina opened the garage door which made all the stars fall to the ground. One of them landed on Corey's head and Corey proved to acknowledge it as he lightly expressed pain when it happened. *When Trina explained that she believes everything Nick believes, a flashback to herself and Nick appeared after she exclaimed "Hashtag Flashback!" Trivia *Technically, Corey breaks the fourth wall in every episode when he tells his morals to the audience of the show. However, this wouldn't be considered a joke as it is portrayed in more of an "Aside" kind of way, with him giving a monologue speech to the audience while staying in character, talking about the events of the situation and teaching a life lesson the the viewers, to help them have a better understanding of the situation and what they should be learning, as well as becoming more engaged with the character, seeing him talk directly to them and treat them as his friend. *A fourth wall joke is also used on the Grojband website Grojband - The Show Must Go On!, where Kin acknowledges the Wicked Cool Transitions and explains to them how they use them to get to places faster. Kin started directly talking to the user of the website and the rest of the band came up to him, confused as to who he is talking to. **It is unknown why Corey, Kon, and Laney didn't know who Kin was talking to, as all three of them have broken the fourth wall multiple times before. Especially Corey who talks aside to the audience the same way he does in the form of his morals. Category:Running Gags